


Are You Challenging Me?

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie





	Are You Challenging Me?

Iruka clutched at the other's back, digging his short nails into the skin. His legs tightened around the waist, pulling the resisting man deeper inside of him.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to come." There was a teasing tone to the words, but it didn't seem to phase the chunin who growled and thrust his hips up, impaling himself further.

"You come before me..." Iruka panted and rocked his hips again, "...and I'll make you sleep on the couch."

His lover chuckled lightly, before burying his face against the tan skin of Iruka's neck. "Then stop being so damn sexy."

The brunet leaned up as he pulled the pale body against his again and bit down on the other man's ear. "Fuck you, Kakashi..." he purred, letting his legs relax for a moment

Groaning, Kakashi dipped his head to brush his lips over one of the dark red marks on Iruka's neck. "I think it's most definitely the other way around, Sensei," he whispered beside the chunin's ear.

"Prove it," Iruka growled back at the jounin, rocking his hips and trying to get a little more friction.

"Is that a challenge?" his silver-haired lover said, chuckling and pulling back enough that he could grin at the younger man.

Iruka snaked a hand around the back of Kakashi's head and dragged him down for a kiss. It was more a rough slip of lips against lips than a kiss. Their teeth clinked together with the movements as he forced his lover's mouth open so he could shove his tongue inside. "I _am_ a fucking challenge, and you shouldn't fucking need Gai to see that," Iruka growled, the irritation mixing with the lust.

The jounin tensed against him, then shoved himself up, locking his elbows so he couldn't just be yanked back down. "That you are, Iruka," he said then thrust hard into the chunin.

His head fell back and Iruka arched into it even as the very loud groan erupted from his throat. Before he had a chance to recover Kakashi pulled back and slammed into him again and then again until Iruka reached down to touch himself then his lover stopped long enough to yank his hand away and pin it beneath his own. Then to make matters worse, Kakashi seemed to get it into his head that the best way to prevent Iruka from getting off first was to do the same to his other hand.

"Fuck, Kakashi... I need..." Iruka panted, squirming and trying to meet the thrusts into him with his own more erratic ones.

Kakashi's response wasn't a verbal one but rather he increased his pace and shifted his angle a little. The man managed enough force that it actually slid Iruka a little on the bed each time.

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed, the sound coming out more of a moaned gasp towards the end of the man's name. "Please..." he whined. Then the word spoken, his hands were released and he slid one hand up to grip a pale shoulder and the other down to finish himself off. 

Even as he convulsed, riding out the orgasm, Kakashi thrust into him hard and fast, only finding his own release and filling Iruka with it when the younger man was nothing more than a shivering limp form.

"You're hot when you're bitchy," Kakashi teased, panting.

Iruka reached out and pinched his side, hard. "Fuck you."

Kakashi laughed, his head still buried against Iruka's neck. "Thought we just established it was the other way around."

The remark only earned the man another pinch though any remark was cut off by a yawn as both men slowly drifted off.


End file.
